<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight romance reloaded by Astraearose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610822">Moonlight romance reloaded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose'>Astraearose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What might have happened if Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru) had stayed to talk to Sailor Moon (Tsukino Usagi) after the first fight? Could they have saved the Shitennou? Would Mamoru ever have been turned evil? How would they find the other Senshi? Mature for later chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors note-after over a year working on this I finally feel confident publishing this please read review leave Kudos etc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter one </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mamoru POV</strong>
</p><p>Chiba Mamoru had been seeing her around for a while now and could feel such untapped power within her. Chiba Mamoru knew he loved the clumsy silver blonde with odangoes for hair, but didn't know how to approach her, and only knew her name was Tsukino Usagi and that she was fifteen thanks to his best friend.</p><p>He had often insulted her and made her cry and he really hated himself for it</p><p>Then, there was the problem of his dream princess. She was getting more desperate every night for him to find the <em>maboroshi no ginzuishou,</em> but she still hadn't revealed her face, so he had no way to identify her apart from the unique birthmark on her forehead.</p><p>He looked at his clock and realised he had better get moving before he missed their morning run-in. It happened every day, and in spite of the bruise on his chest, he rather looked forward to it.</p><p>
  <strong>Usagi POV </strong>
</p><p>Usagi awoke with a start, her pillow drenched in sweat and tears from the previous night. No matter how hard she tried she could never remember the full dream, nightmare, whatever you want to call it. Only glimpses and flashes, and she was slowly going insane.</p><p>She looked at the clock and 'eeped'. She quickly got dressed, did her hair, and then ran down the stairs, quickly realizing it was a mistake and fell down the stairs on her butt.</p><p>When she dusted herself off and made sure she didn't do any damage to herself. She ran into the kitchen.</p><p>"Mom, why didn't you wake me?" Usagi moaned while rubbing her still sensitive coccyx.</p><p>"I did try dear, several times in fact, but each time you told me to go away," Ikuko replied sipping her tea and reading her morning newspaper</p><p>Usagi looked at her mother sheepishly, "I don't remember." Usagi replied. She had to admit she may love to sleep a little too much but the fifteen year old decided there and then she would try and go to bed earlier, even though Manga was much more interesting.</p><p>Usagi grabbed a piece of toast and stroked her cat Luna's forehead and ran out the door. Her mother called after she ran out and Usagi rushed back in and got her lunchbox.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom, you're the best," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>Luna POV </strong>
</p><p>The young cat looked on forlornly as her charge ran out the door. She was going to have to awaken her hastily, but she was so young and it just felt so wrong.</p><p>She looked at Ikuko and made the decision to speak to her while there was no one there, so Ikuko could get any supplies that she was going to need for her children in the near future. She jumped on the couch and gave a loud meow for attention.</p><p>Ikuko turned to the cat and smiled. "I suppose five minutes sit down won't hurt," Ikuko smiled and sat on the chair. Luna jumped up on to her knees.</p><p>Luna purred as Ikuko stroked her no matter how much she was enjoying it, she had a task.</p><p>
  <strong>Ikuko POV</strong>
</p><p>"Ikuko-Mama" the cat spoke. Ikuko almost had a heart attack when she looked around but there was no one there but her and Luna.</p><p>"Are you talking to me?" Ikuko sharply whispered.</p><p>The cat nodded. "I'm not just a house cat, I'm an adviser to the Moon Kingdom from many, many years ago. I used to be humanoid and could shapeshift into a cat but because there are only two Guardians awake right now my power is very limited."</p><p>"And one of them is Sailor V?" she guessed.</p><p>Sailor V was Usagi's Idol. Everything Sailor V was in Usagi's room. She had even dressed up as her once.</p><p>"Yes and the other guardian is Sailor Pluto. She has a separate duty for now, but I will be calling rank soon."</p><p>Ikuko knew she probably would not like the answer but she asked "Why?"</p><p>Luna gave an audible sigh. "A great evil is threatening to break free from its prison and it's up to your daughter and someone she has met a couple of times to forever destroy this evil."</p><p>Ikuko was immediately on guard. Her little girl was going to be fighting an unknown evil. She had lost one child already, the pain was still so raw nine years later.</p><p>Luna bristled at Ikuko's discomfort. Queen Serenity spoke through her mind. "Luna, you must know now Usagi is my Serenity, Shingo is Tsukiyomi, and that Ikuko lost a child almost a decade ago to stillbirth. Oh Luna, she was so perfect she is in the place of rest where I reside, please tell Ikuko this for me."</p><p>A thousand memories hit Luna at once. "Oh what am I going to do?" she lamented and then cried gently, her tiny kitty paws covering her face.</p><p>Ikuko scooped the cat into her arms and made shushing noises until Luna's cries settled into sniffling.</p><p>There was a bright flash of light and before Ikuko knew it. There was a young child in front of her.</p><p>"Luna?" Ikuko whispered</p><p>"Oh sweet Serenity. I am older than the girls by 3 years but because there's so few right now I'm a little girl." Her voice sounded alien to even her.</p><p>"Well, since my little girl is going to be saving the world I better get to work," Ikuko said.</p><p>"Shingo and Haruki." Luna coughed.</p><p>Silent tears graced Ikukos face. "Just keep them safe Luna," she pleaded.</p><p>"I will try," she promised.</p><p>
  <strong>Back to Usagi </strong>
</p><p>Usagi ran as fast as she could. Why did mornings have to come so early?</p><p>She bumped into a wall and looked up. The wall was a chest. "Baka, I'm already late!'' she exclaimed.</p><p>"Thanks Odango. I had only just recovered from our last run in," he scooted around her, "later Odango."</p><p>Usagi stamped her foot "I have a name you jerk. It's Usssaaagggiii!"</p><p>"Sure, whatever you want to believe Odango."</p><p>"Jerk, oh I am soooo late." And she took off.</p><p>Out of sight, but not out of mind for Chiba Mamoru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Later that night. </strong>
</p><p>"I'm home mom!" Usagi sounded deflated.</p><p>Ikuko saw her daughter and knew she had done badly again. Her grades had been steadily falling since the nightmares began.</p><p>She took her daughter into her arms. "I know you tried hard sweetheart, but we can't win all our battles can we?"</p><p>Usagi shook her head surprised. "Mom?" she asked.</p><p>"It's okay sweetheart, honestly. Go change into your bunny jammies okay? I found them out for you and made them a little longer. No questions."</p><p>Usagi nodded looking confused and trudged upstairs. Where Luna was waiting.</p><p>Ikuko could feel her strength failing her, she was fading and fast, but the Tsukino matriarch had to stay strong a little longer. Her son and husband would be home soon.</p><p>When her children were home and Kenji went to his office, Ikuko paced. She needed Luna. She had so many questions that only Luna could answer, why were her babies chosen?</p><p>Why couldn't it be someone who didn't have anything to lose?</p><p>
  <strong>Usagi's bedroom </strong>
</p><p>"Hey, Luna. Do you ever feel like there is so much more out there, I mean I bumped into this super hot guy today and he was so beautiful yet he looked so sad until I slammed head first into his chest. Of course you don't, you're just my lovable house pet," Usagi grinned.</p><p>Luna made a strangled, annoyed sound and Usagi jumped and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>Luna sniffed. She looked indignant and walked out of the room in annoyance. Usagi shuddered 'that was far too much of a human response for a kitty,' she thought.</p><p>Luna padded down the stairs and brushed against Ikuko's legs while she was cooking dinner. "Ikuko-mama?"</p><p>"Yes Luna?"</p><p>"Can you help me tell the children about their destiny? Usagi might take it more seriously if you're in the room."</p><p>Ikuko sagged her shoulders in relief. "That would be a great solace to me and knowing I can be involved in everything, I have so many questions, maybe us telling the children together will answer some of them. Like how was I involved in her past?"</p><p>Luna smiled. "You were the children's nurse, Serenity and Tsukiyomi adored you and Lugh saw you as a second mother after his mother passed."</p><p>Ikuko felt special then, to know she was part of their lives so many years ago helped her embrace herself.</p><p>"You also saved Serenity from kidnapping and fatal injury several times, which is why Serenity the 8th Entrusted them to you with the motherhood and fatherhood bonds should anything happen to her and Pontus. Once, even before you were trained, you tackled a kidnapper to save her." Luna chuckled at the memory.</p><p>"And what about Kenji-kun?" Ikuko had to know but she knew she wasn't ready to tell him yet</p><p>"He was the blade master and Serenity and Tsukiyomi's self-defence teacher, and when the time was right he taught Serenity to use her sword when it was time to inherit her birthright."</p><p>Ikuko nodded "and we were married?"</p><p>"Hai," Luna responded.</p><p>Soon dinner was ready. Ikuko had to call her family down. " After dinner" Ikuko whispered.</p><p>Luna nodded and couldn't help but grin when Ikuko gave her salmon instead of cat nibble. It tasted so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 </strong>
</p><p>After Ikuko cleaned up, she followed Luna upstairs. Shingo was playing a game on his console and Usagi was reading manga.</p><p>"Shingo can you come to Usagi's room please?" Ikuko asked.</p><p>Shingo nodded and paused his game, he had a feeling this would be important and may also answer why he felt the urge to protect the sickly girl he saw near his school earlier today.</p><p>"Mama, you look worried," Usagi said putting her book down</p><p>"I'm fine baby bunny" she replied</p><p>When Shingo came into the room, they both sat on Usagi's bed.</p><p>"I need you to listen to every word Luna says. She may look like a house cat but she really isn't. Luna<strong>,</strong>the floor is yours" Ikuko said and she sat on the bed in between her two children.</p><p>Luna nodded "Long ago there was a kingdom on the moon ruled by Queen Serenity the 8th, she had a husband called Pontus and two Children Serenity and Tsukiyomi they were a prince and princess respectively."</p><p>"When they were old enough Serenity would have become queen of the moon and Tsukiyomi would have become the Keeper of the Chronicles."</p><p>"But long before Tsukiyomi was born the oracle gave a prophecy"</p><p>Luna shook and a long piece of paper seemed to appear out of nowhere</p><p>Ikuko picked it up and began to read followed by her children.</p><p>"Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon</p><p>Soul-Bonded fight the War.</p><p>Gold and Silver Crystals join</p><p>To bring peace once more.</p><p>Eight and Six must join</p><p>To battle at their sides.</p><p>Come they not, life fails,</p><p>United hope resides.</p><p>Son of Moon and Son of Star</p><p>Join with Rebirth and Time.</p><p>Keep not these daughter's locked</p><p>Else death's call will chime.</p><p>All shall fall and fade</p><p>And dark will wait again,</p><p>Until they are reborn</p><p>Within the world of men.</p><p>Dreamers meet in mist</p><p>Until mem'ry unlocks all</p><p>The secrets of forgotten past.</p><p>Dark queen then will fall."</p><p>"Luna, are you saying me and Shingo are this prince and princess?" Usagi asked Shakily.</p><p>Luna nodded "Hai until we awaken the rest of the Senshi and Hogosha, you two and Mamoru-san are our only hope of keeping this world safe."</p><p>Usagi stared intently at Luna and decided this was not a dream and her head began to pound. A memory appeared of her four best friends laughing with four beautiful men. When she opened her eyes the other three were looking at her with worry. "Are you okay Usagi-chan?" Luna asked</p><p>"Save the Shitennou," she managed to speak, though her throat felt raw and her moon mark was glowing gently.</p><p>"We will Usagi-chan," Luna answered and butted her head on Usagi's hand Usagi couldn't help the tears that swept down her cheeks as she stroked Luna</p><p>"So much for a second chance at a normal life," Shingo muttered as his mother stroked his hair.</p><p>Mamoru's apartment</p><p>He was looking at a piece of parchment paper that he had found at the tender age of seven years old, although in all honesty he could feel that it was older than ten years old, but he felt like he shouldn't know it's exact age not yet at least.</p><p>It sounded mostly like gibberish to Mamoru. Son of Moon, Son of Star, Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon. Then he realized who those people might be. He quickly pulled out the second page and began to read.</p><p>Ever twined is the fate of the son of the earth and the daughter of the moon.</p><p>Love must grow for the Bond to form and hope to spring.</p><p>Gold and Silver mate to bring forth salvation.</p><p>They will live and die and live again before the end shall come.</p><p>The princes of earth shall make their match in the heavens.</p><p>Four women of single purpose shall be their equals.</p><p>Six and Eight shall prepare for trial with the pair.</p><p>With their Bonds comes the only hope.</p><p>Weep not, for even in death, life begins anew.</p><p>When the Wish is spoken the glaive falls down.</p><p>Unless they meet and love once more, all die.</p><p>The enemy will rise again and be met with hearts unfailing.</p><p>When he double read it a thousand years of memories hit him all at once.</p><p>"Usako, oh my sweet Serenity." He had to find her beg at her feet until she conceded and showered him with sweet kisses with her ever perfect lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back at Usagis house</strong>
</p><p>Usagi got a new feeling. A slimy miasma of what she thought was a youma or something present or nearby.</p><p>"Shingo, youma lets go." Usagi jumped up.</p><p>"Hold up, young lady," Luna stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>"You cannot go without a transformation." Luna said and did a little backflip producing a brooch and what looked like a scroll pin.</p><p>"The brooch is for you Usagi, and the pin for you Shingo."</p><p>The two's transformation was beautiful, Usagi was surrounded by pink ribbons and Shingo was covered by a lattice of scrolls, their crescent moon marks shining beacons, Usagi's gold and Shingo's blue.</p><p>"Moon prism power, make up!"</p><p>Usagi's pyjamas were replaced by a white Fuku and a blue skirt with a red bow on the back and front; a gold tiara covered her crescent; she wore a white mask and there was a red gem in each bun.</p><p>Meanwhile Shingo's crescent disappeared and he transformed into a white and silver tunic and pants with blue trim.</p><p>"<em>Somebody please help me," </em>came a voice that Usagi knew far too well.</p><p>"Naru"</p><p>Luna jumped up on Usagi's shoulder and they ran out the door. Blue Moon Knight and Sailor moon ran like the wind, the cries for help getting more desperate. They arrived at the Osa-P jewelry store and there was a grotesque version of Naru's mother looming over Naru.</p><p>"Hey, ugly get away from Naru-chan," Sailor moon yelled.</p><p>The creature turned around. "Who are you?"</p><p>Luna meowed at the moon.</p><p>"I am Sailor Moon!"</p><p>"And I am Blue Moon Knight."</p><p>"And together in the name of the moon we shall <em>kick your butt.</em>"</p><p>Tuxedo Mask stood on the rafters. He looked to his right and was surprised to see a dark-haired girl in a similar outfit to Sailor Moon's, apart from the fact that she wore purple, watching the boy. She held a large glaive and he swallowed in recognition.</p><p>"Prince, go save Naru's mother. I will stay close and make sure they are safe," the girl said.</p><p>"How did you… never mind." Tux nodded and made his way out the door to find the basement.</p><p>He quickly found his way around to the basement of the store and busted the door down.</p><p>"Osaka-san," he whispered. He heard a whimpered response and found her tied up, bruised and battered.</p><p>He first took her bindings off and then tapped into the heart of the earth and began to heal her. Once he had healed her, he carried her up the stairs and put her in bed. Then he went back down to the store where the battle was raging.</p><p>He threw some roses which caused the brainwashed patrons to take pause as a wall formed. And they all fell to the ground in slumber.</p><p>"Sailor Moon, now" Tuxedo mask encouraged.</p><p>Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Tiara boomerang," and with that the battle was over.</p><p>Blue Moon Knight looked at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful and a part of him recognized her. She shyly looked up at him. "Hello Tsukiyomi," she said.</p><p>"Hotaru," he grinned and stroked her cheek tenderly.</p><p>Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask with big blue eyes. The fifteen year old almost got lost in his eyes until he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Endymion" she managed to gasp out before he embraced her and kissed her deeply.</p><p>"Hello Serenity," he finally said, his voice sending butterflies through her.</p><p>"I can hear sirens, Princess," Saturn said.</p><p>Sailor Moon nodded and they all joined hands. "Teleport," she whispered and in bright silver light they were pulled into the blackness of teleportation.</p><p>They arrived at the Tsukino's living room and dehenshined.</p><p>Ikuko hurried out with her first aid kit and was relieved to only see Usagi had gained some nasty grazed knees and Shingo a black eye.</p><p>"They will be fine by morning," Luna said.</p><p>She looked at the other two and hugged them both.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting Saturn to appear this early," Luna said, surprised yet grateful at the same time.</p><p>"Tomoe Hotaru," she whispered.</p><p>"She has been living with me for a year now and I saved her from her own father." Tuxedo Mask, now identified as Mamoru, said.</p><p>"How come you didn't realize it was me?" Hotaru giggled.</p><p>Mamoru blushed "I was a little too focused on the princess Hotaru-chan" Hotaru giggled again, and patted his arm.</p><p>"So we have Sailors Moon and Saturn, Blue Moon Knight, and Tuxedo Mask. It's a very good start."</p><p>"How many more are there?" Usagi inquired.</p><p>Luna looked at her charge "Artemis and sailor Venus are in England. The others are here in Tokyo apart from Pluto. She is currently at the time gate and she is due back in a few days. There are two more Outer Senshi, three more Inner Senshi, plus Sun Knight."</p><p>"I think sailor Mercury is at my school. Does she have blue hair and eyes?" Usagi asked.</p><p>Luna thought for a moment and her eyes brightened. "She does, is she a genius?" Luna was getting excited now.</p><p>Usagi nodded. "Top scorer, IQ of three-hundred."</p><p>Luna jumped up at Usagi in joy. "Yes! That's most definitely her."</p><p>"Okay, I will talk to her at school tomorrow." Usagi grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter five </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next morning </strong>
</p><p>Usagi jumped out of her bed before her alarm and raced to the bathroom.</p><p>"Move your butt Shingo! Hotaru and Mamoru will be here soon," she said excitedly.</p><p>Shingo got up with a yell.</p><p>Ikuko and Kenji were downstairs. Ikuko giggled at her children's antics. Kenji looked at her with a raised brow. "Are the children okay Ikuko-chan?" he asked.</p><p>Ikuko nodded "they are fine Kenji." She kissed his forehead and started on breakfast as Kenji shook his head and got back to his coffee and morning newspaper.</p><p>She had no reason to be sad this morning. Ikuko hummed as she set the table for her two extra guests and smiled. Kenji didn't seem to notice the extra food or plates.</p><p>Last night Mamoru had practically knelt at Usagi's feet and begged for forgiveness. Usagi eventually relented and pulled him up and gave him a sweet kiss which he had returned in kind. Ikuko could only sigh in relief while her husband was in his office.</p><p>Hotaru and Shingo were unsure. They were still very young but Ikuko knew the bond was silently fixing itself, as Luna had explained to her when Mamoru and Hotaru left and her children went to play on the console.</p><p>She was worried how Kenji would react when Luna gave him his memories later, but she would be there as his silent support and would try and help her soulmate get through the pain.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Ikuko flittered to the door and smiled at the two people who entered. Without a word she led them back to the kitchen. She couldn't stop smiling at them.</p><p>Kenji looked up from his newspaper and almost fell out of his seat. It was a boy around Usagi's age and a girl in the juuban junior high uniform around Shingo's age.</p><p>He spat out his coffee and pointed his finger at Mamoru. "You're not stealing her," he spluttered, no longer remotely calm.</p><p>Ikuko stalked towards him and swatted his ear with the spatula. "Kenji-kun, that is very rude! Besides, Usagi turns sixteen next month."</p><p>"With all due respect Kenji-papa, Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be together." Kenji looked down, looked at his wife, then the cat, then his new nemesis, and promptly fainted.</p><p>Ikuko sighed. "At least he's off today," she muttered.</p><p>Shingo and Usagi ran down the stairs when they heard the thud. "Is papa okay?" Usagi asked, looking worried.</p><p>Ikuko looked up at her two children and smiled. "He will be fine, baby bunny."</p><p>"Mamo-chan," Usagi bounded over to Mamoru and kissed him.</p><p>"Mamo-Chan? I like it Odango," he smirked.</p><p>"Mamo-baka!" she puffed out her cheeks.</p><p>Mamoru laughed. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Usako."</p><p>"Much better," she said with a triumphant smirk.</p><p>"Come on you four, let's get you breakfast. I need to register Hotaru at Juuban Juniors today. Mamoru, have you made your decision?"</p><p>"Arigatou for Usagi-san's old uniform Tsukino-san," Hotaru blushed as she spoke.</p><p>"I will speak to my principal today and see what he says, but I'm not going anywhere without Osaka-sensei." Mamoru looked determined.</p><p>"Osaka-sensei?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"My favourite teacher, I believe she is close friends with your English teacher," Mamoru explained.</p><p>"Haruna-Sensei?"</p><p>Mamoru nodded.</p><p>"She might be able to pull some strings. I'm pretty sure Rina-Sensei is retiring soon," Usagi admitted.</p><p>Mamoru nodded his approval, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Usagi leaned into him as they headed to the table. The room was quiet as they all tucked into their food. No one even noticed Kenji still passed out on the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>D point </strong>
</p><p>Four men awoke from their slumber their eyes clear and memories returned.</p><p>The silver-haired man stood first. "We must find the Senshi, to protect them and then find the prince and princess." He looked determined, his silver eyes almost seeming to glow.</p><p>The other three men looked at their leader with resolute eyes. "Let's get out of here before she notices," the youngest of them said, shuddering.</p><p>The others nodded and they disappeared. Finally they would be away from darkness and away from pain. They had a prince to find.</p><p>
  <strong>Tsukino home</strong>
</p><p>Mamoru stood tall as his eyes shone with unshed tears. He could feel a difference in himself; in the link that had been forged in another lifetime and not yet cemented in this. "My Shittenou have been freed." His whisper was full of hope.</p><p>He looked over to Usagi, whose eyes were shimmering with tears. They would still need to find her Senshi. He only hoped they hadn't been taken by the Dark Kingdom as well.</p><p>
  <strong>End chapter 5</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 6 </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Kunzite POV</p>
      <p>This was wrong. This was absurd. If High King Endymion got wind of what he was doing... He couldn't bear to think about it.</p>
      <p>He had used Jadeite's power of illusion to blend himself in with the Japanese crowd.</p>
      <p>He made a beeline approach to the Crown Fruits parlor. The place had a sense of family, friends and familiarity, and when Jadeite had spotted the help wanted sign the night before he immediately told Kunzite.</p>
      <p>So, as the oldest, he took the responsibility. Maybe he would meet his prince today.</p>
      <p>Usagi POV</p>
      <p>After school, Usagi walked around the block to Juuban Juniors with Ami in tow. The blue-haired genius was still processing that she was a reborn protector.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay Ami-Chan?" Usagi looked up at the slightly taller girl.</p>
      <p>Ami nodded. "Hai, will this monster-fighting thing interrupt my school work?"</p>
      <p>"Youma," Usagi corrected, "and no, they normally attack at night I think. I don't remember much yet," she replied.</p>
      <p>Ami nodded and went back into deep thought. They were soon at Juuban junior school to meet Hotaru.</p>
      <p>Usagi's eyes brightened to see she had a couple of girls with her, as well as Shingo, and she was laughing. She had already been through so much in her young life and Usagi HATED it, but then, did they really have a choice in destiny anymore?</p>
      <p>"Usagi-nee-san!" the younger girl ran up to her and hugged her tight.</p>
      <p>The purple-eyed girl peeked up at the girl next to Usagi and smiled.</p>
      <p>"Is this her?" Hotaru asked. Usagi nodded and smiled. Hotaru did a little air pump.</p>
      <p>"Come on Hotaru. Mama is doing an early dinner," Usagi coaxed.</p>
      <p>"Hai, see you tomorrow Natsuki-chan and Akari-chan" Hotaru waved and took Shingo's hand. The two girls waved and went in the opposite direction.</p>
      <p>"Are they your new friends Hotaru-chan?" Luna asked. The black ball of fur jumped onto Hotaru's shoulder.</p>
      <p>Hotaru nodded enthusiastically, "Hai, they were my guides today and they sat with me at lunch and they are sooo nice. I have a strange feeling about them though. It's not a slimy feeling. It's like Una-san, Motoki-san and Reika-san."</p>
      <p>Usagi took a pause and looked at the younger girl "What do you mean Hotaru?" she asked</p>
      <p>"Well Motoki-san projects his emotions. It's like Mamoru oni San told me before he met you. He was quiet. Never really spoke to anyone unless it was Motoki, Reika and Una but you ignited a fire within him and he wasn't sure how to react, well anyway one day you two came to blows and Motoki said Calm and you did almost instantly."</p>
      <p>Usagi nodded and she remembered the day well. "What about Reika-san and Unazuki-chan?"</p>
      <p>"Well Reika-san can see events that happened in the past. It's fuzzy, it might not be so much now we have awakened so she may need shielding from some of the memories. I don't think she would survive well seeing what we went through." Hotaru shuddered.</p>
      <p>"And Una-san, she can hear people's thoughts. It's giving her headaches she needs to train but she doesn't really understand it yet. I think she needs your help," Hotaru finished.</p>
      <p>Usagi nodded as she looked around. It was weird, the streets should have been full with kids leaving school, but it was ominously empty.</p>
      <p>The district felt wrong and Hotaru grabbed Usagi's hand. "I don't like this' ' she whispered.</p>
      <p>"Me neither," Usagi replied, pulling Hotaru closer to her.</p>
      <p>Ami looked around. "My mother's hospital is just up there."</p>
      <p>Luna jumped off Hotaru and flipped, which produced a mini-computer and transformation pen, which she nudged in Ami's direction. "These are yours."</p>
      <p>Ami didn't seem all that phased by the talking cat. Usagi had told her about Luna and she was young enough to believe in magic. Sure, if her mother heard she would probably think she was mad. But then they would need a medic. She shook her head. This was far too confusing.</p>
      <p>Screams were approaching them thick and fast. "Minna, Henshin Yo," Usagi whispered as she pulled them all into a nearby alley.</p>
      <p>They all nodded. "Ami-chan, you need to say 'Mercury Power, Make Up,'" Luna hastily informed their newest member.</p>
      <p>Ami nodded in reply and whispered her transformation phrase.</p>
      <p>When they ran out of the alley, Sailor Moon had to stop herself from falling to the floor in laughter. The Youma was what appeared to be a man who looked like a cross between a suit and a pizza.</p>
      <p>"Pizzabossman," it snarled several times.</p>
      <p>'Well this is a dumb one,' Usagi thought as she jumped out the way of hot melted cheese coming out of his hands.</p>
      <p>"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Saturn shouted. She turned just in time to see a smaller version of the youma approaching. As it leapt, she got the strong scent of rotted fish and almost threw up.</p>
      <p>"You stink!" it cried as her tiara hit it.</p>
      <p>Mercury called out her attack with deadly accuracy, only surrounding the youma while leaving the other Senshi and Blue Moon Knight clear from the fog.</p>
      <p>"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor mercury shouted.</p>
      <p>Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Halation!" she shouted.</p>
      <p>"Well done Sailor Moon," Luna praised.</p>
      <p>Sailor Moon couldn't help but blush. "Arigatou Luna," she replied.</p>
      <p>"Ami, Ami!" a masculine voice cried out.</p>
      <p>She turned around as a young man wrapped her up in his arms. "My Ami," he wept openly.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Me no own sm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Read, review, leave kudos. Bookmark whatever</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 7 </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sailor Mercury wept in the man's arms. Who was he? She knew he was special and made her feel whole.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sailor Moon was jumping for joy. “Zo! Mamo-chan said you had been freed but I didn't know whether to believe him until I saw you,” she crowed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I apologize for all the pain we caused in the Silver Millennium.” Zoisite bowed low. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't you Zo,” a soft voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zoisite’s eyes widened when he saw the youngest of the Senshi already awakened. “Taru-chan, this is a surprise,” he whispered, still holding tightly to Sailor Mercury. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The prince saved me last year,” she said softly, smiling at him in welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zoisite nodded. “So you have been in his care instead of the Outer Senshi?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, they aren't awakened yet,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear sirens. Let's find somewhere a little more private,” Blue Moon Knight suggested. They all agreed with him and joined hands. As they arrived at the Tsukino home, Ikuko’s eyes widened and filled with tears. She knew these two. The boy had a brother, a twin. The girl she recognized because her mother had been their family doctor for years had even delivered all three of her children. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoi, Ami, you as well.” Ikuko felt faint. Ami and Zoi caught her just in time before she fell to the ground in a faint. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna walked in and saw that Ikuko looked white. “Is she okay?” she asked, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ami nodded. “Yeah, she was just a little shocked at seeing us that’s all,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing my research and I have discovered the location of the remaining Senshi to be awakened. Minako-chan is in England with Artemis. And Earth,  Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pegasia and Elysia are here in Tokyo. There are others but I don’t think I have access to them yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You found all this in one day?” Usagi asked. Luna shook her head. I’ve been doing my research since you removed the bandaids off my forehead almost two years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have awakened me, Luna! I would have stayed to help.” Usagi lifted the cat up and hugged her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under orders from control to not awaken you until things got desperate. Well now they are and I need you.” Luna snuggled close.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zoi took his cell out of his pocket. “I will call the other three. I think it's time we began patrols and make a routine, as we are going to need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded. They were going to need all the help they could get.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours the other Shittenou and Hogosha arrived. They found that Haruki had already awakened and was just waiting for the expected call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To say Usagi was surprised was an understatement; it seemed either she or her mother knew each remaining unawakened warrior. Mars, Usagi knew as the beautiful maiden that worked at the shrine not far away. It was the shrine she attended with her parents, she had spoken a little with her while her parents spoke with the elderly priest. They were going to awaken her next.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Hikawa Shrine (fire river shrine) </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark violet eyes glared into the fire. “Sun, moon, stars. Sun, moon stars,” was all that came from the face with the violet eyes. A dark shadow covering the earth frightened her. The silver blonde she had only spoken to once or twice, but already felt something other than indifference or even fear. Crying out a name that rumbled in the deepest depths of her body, she felt pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun, moon, stars.” She was now speaking through gritted teeth. The fire roared and the girl recoiled. She had never been afraid of the fire, but now it frightened her. The flames grew bigger. She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The flames were close to her body now. Grandfather said never to put out the sacred fire, but there was always water in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the large pale of water with an unknown strength and threw it at the flame. “Jade,” was the last words she uttered before everything went black. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the Tsukino home </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite froze. “Firebird” he whispered. He felt his brother tap him, but he was in a trance and couldn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the others Jadeite was frozen, still breathing but his eyes had changed in a flash of Golden light. He disappeared from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Ikuko was the first that was able to speak </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei!” Usagi cried, and quickly followed Jadeite. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Shrine</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite teleported straight to the room of the great fire and saw his love drenched and unconscious. He quickly gathered her up into his arms and he could feel the flame within her trying to reignite itself. He lifted her up and carried her out into the hallway, where he was shocked to see the priest looking worried. He had a mask of indifference to the unobservant. His assistant stood there, frozen in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard her crying, but we couldn't get in the room,” the young assistant said, fear in his features. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm Yuuichirou, this young man is her destiny. Tell me, is my granddaughter going to be okay?” he looked to Jadeite.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite nodded. “Once her flame is reignited. She won't be a little girl anymore,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The old priest nodded. “I know,” he whispered and wandered off looking a little more frail. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show me to her room?” Jadeite asked, looking at Yuuichirou.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai,” he replied and led Jadeite, with the still unconscious Rei in his arms, to the girl’s room. “Hurt her and I end you,” he said, and then disappeared to find his mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite managed to slide open the bedroom door and saw Usagi already waiting with dry pyjamas. She shooed Jadeite out the room. He pouted, but his love was barely sixteen years old, only turning so the past week, and the last thing she needed right now was him seeing her vulnerable form. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Back in Rei’s room</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Usagi finally managed to shoo the young Shittenou out of her guardian's room, she began to carefully take the sodden clothes off her. The girl whimpered. Usagi just shushed her gently. “It’s okay Rei-chan, I'm not here to hurt you.” Usagi looked up and saw tears rolling down the slightly older and taller girl's face. What had she gone through? Has she ever been protected by anybody at her politician father's soirees? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you Rei-chan?” She could feel her own tears forming, but she shook her head. She would cry when she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rei felt warm, and was bathed in silver light. Had the great fire finally gotten her? Was she free from everything? She heard gentle humming as her clothes were replaced with her soft pyjamas. No this wasn't right. If she was dead, surely she would be speaking to the Kami now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes just a little and saw the most beautiful girl above her. Then her eyes adjusted to the darkness, albeit the silver light that this girl emanated pushed it back. She knew this girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Usagi-san?” the girl looked at her smiled and nodded. “You're practically glowing. Are you an angel? Did you die as well?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi smiled and shook her head. “No, but once you get your memories back you will know who I am. Jade will be in shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Memories, Jade?” Rei was confused but Usagi just grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be over tomorrow,” she replied and left the room. Rei sat up and wrapped her blanket around herself. Her eyes zeroed in on a pen with the symbol for Mars on the top. She took it in her hand and ancient words flowed into her mind. She spoke them without thought and felt herself gently lifted as circles of flame surrounded her in warmth and comfort. Again her clothing melted away, this time replaced with a familiar feeling fuku. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Memories filled her mind of times before. She had lived and died before many times in fact. From the moon to the inquisitions, to a world war. And one only twenty-seven years ago Each time she had been tied to Mars and had always been a fire wielder and it all tied to the girl who had not spoken one cruel word to her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” she uttered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heard her door slide open and the man she had killed twice was right in front of her. Her jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and gave her a sheepish grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. From beyond the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own sailor moon</p><p>Hey loves i know its been a while since i updated but having a 3 year old and school is insane at the moment i hope you all enjoy and thanks to my Beta and bestie from over the ocean sailor silver ladybug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He. Was. Alive. She sat hard on her futon “Jadeite, is that really you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “yes, it’s me firebird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re much younger this time,” Rei managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Only a few months older this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I had to kill you. I know it wasn’t my Jade, but I still feel awful.” She shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firebird, we made the vow at our wedding that should one of us be turned against the other, the good would destroy the evil. It was one of our most important vows. I won’t ever be evil again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how can you say that Jadeite? What if Metalia or Beryl sees you? You will be caught!” she pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite shook his head. “I won’t firebird. Something or someone has put a protection on our crystals until Usagi and Mamoru perform the soul link, where we will be all linked together and none of us can ever be turned evil again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei nodded slowly in understanding. “Can we start as just friends?” Her violet eyes pierced him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead. “I would go to the end of the known universe to make you happy, firebird. We can start as friends and you just tell me when you are ready to take the next step.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei relaxed when Jadeite kissed her forehead. “I do love you but I’m only just sixteen and I’ve never opened up to anyone. The nuns, and even the other girls at my school hate me. They hurt me Jadeite.” She couldn’t understand why she was pouring her heart out to him, as not even grandfather knew of the abuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite wanted to scream. His sweet firebird. “You will never return to that school, I will speak to your grandfather. You get some sleep. I will be over with Usa tomorrow,” he firmly replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Arigatou Jadeite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite nodded and once again kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Rei had laid down, Jadeite walked with new resolve to the kitchen where grandfather and Yuichirou were drinking tea. “Your granddaughter is being abused at her school,” he said, getting straight to the point. Yuichirou smashed the teacup in his hand, Jadeite's heart stopped. No normal human would come out of that unharmed. There wasn’t even a scratch on the older boy's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has been rather withdrawn. I did wonder, ” grandpa mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would be safe at the public high school. Myself, my brother, and the other girls go there as well, or will soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandpa nodded his resolve. “I will make the phone call to my son tomorrow. Right now it is late and you, young man, look exhausted," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine. I must get back to my Prince,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed and then made his way into the shrine grounds and teleported back to the Tsukino home. He gave a nod to his prince to say she was fine and sat back down next to his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ami looked at him through hooded eyes. He looked over and winked at her. Ami being Ami, of course, blushed profusely at being caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and everyone turned their heads. It was Dr Mizuno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Ami, still so young, stood up from Zoisite's knee and hugged her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I had to call her Ami, I'm sorry,” Hotaru whispered as she sat next to Shingo, wringing her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have anything to be sorry for,” Usagi said. “My mom would have probably called her at the first opportunity she had.” She looked at her mother who turned away with a grin and continued making snacks. Yes, Usagi knew her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mamoru stretched and put his arm around Usagi who leaned into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kunzite I need you to go to England. Find and protect Minako-chan. Nephrite, from what I have discovered, Makoto is still in the Kinki prefecture. She may be unaware, but there’s something or someone keeping her there. Go when this meeting is over. Zo and Ami, I need you to start working in control with me. It's very similar to what we used to have on the moon. Are you ready?” Luna asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotaru-chan I know you have only been friends a day but, I have a strong belief that Natsuki or Akari is sailor Elysia. I need to interact with them more to be sure. Could you arrange to bring them here after school at the weekend?” she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotaru looked apprehensive but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna was about to continue when Usagi raised her arm tentatively “Usagi-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The attack earlier today... The cutie moon rod came to me, but disappeared when I defeated the youma. I felt in my subspace pocket and it’s not there. Shouldn’t it be with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded slowly, now worried about her charge. The princess was now fighting in plain sight. She could only hope that the evil didn’t discover the princess had already been awakened, and she hoped that the cutie moon rod protected the 4’9 warrior by disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, before it was even due to, because of the prophecy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark kingdom </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Beryl simmered as she replayed the last battle with the damn Senshi. That youma was one of the strongest, but not one of the smartest, so she saw the flaw. And where were her generals? She had called for them several times and nothing. Now a third senshi had awakened. The warriors she hated were rallying faster than she could keep up, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, yet she knew deep down she did not hate them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come to me child.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Metalia’s voice was a whisper in her mind, one that brought a sense of awe and fear to Beryl whenever she heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beryl shuddered. She really didn’t like her, but a job was a job. She had a queen above her to please and it was getting more difficult to keep hidden her true feelings towards the being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m coming my queen,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied, the pit of dread growing ever deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back at the Tsukino home</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruki, Setsuna will be back in Tokyo in a week. There’s a little boy who needs a home. He’s in a village in Hokkaido. Please go by normal means. The remaining shrine maidens and the little one have been through enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite felt his stomach tighten. Was this his child? “Am I going with him?” Jadeite asked. Luna glanced at him and she transformed into her human form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to give this to you. Rei will struggle, but its the only way Takeo will be safe,” she said, passing him an envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite looked at her and then opened the envelope hastily, cutting his finger. He cursed, but this was his wife and possible future son. His dreams were making sense now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter read: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear Jadeite, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They say that one shouldn’t force things to happen, but I’ve foreseen this. You will receive this letter just as Luna tells Haruki he has to bring Takeo to Tokyo. I know you promise Rei that you will not force her into a relationship, due to what happened to her. It pains me so to do this, but please keep reading. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our son has a letter from us, and one for Rei and yourself. I chose to write to you separately due to events that will bring her anxiety. It mentions marriage, and a bond, when you were not even conceived in this life. *blushes* After all my years with Myung I still feel like a teenager with her first crush. We chose you and Rei to be bonded to us with a motherhood and fatherhood bond so if Takeo did end up dying before he came to you, when you and Rei bonded he would be reborn through you, so he would in a fact become your son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I am going off track now. Rei must marry you before Haruki returns with Takeo and you must become bonded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takeo is what you call five earth cycles around your sun when you receive this letter. Please, he has your strength and eyes and could easily pass as a blood child to passers by. I have to leave it at that, as Myung doesn’t know I am writing this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever in your debt </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aelia Kaneko</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite folded the letter and felt his temper flare. Who was this woman to choose when he and his Rei remarried? And the fog began to lift when he saw violet eyes in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand Jadeite,” her voice was wavering as if holding back tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rei, I wasn’t going to force you into it, I swear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know my love, but when you left tonight I reflected on what was said and we’re soulmates. If it means Takeo is safe then we will get married as soon as father signs the paper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go see him tomorrow then,” Jadeite whispered, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This meeting is adjourned. We meet tomorrow evening and Nephrite,” the tall brunette looked at the cat, “Hurry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>